Marlin
Marlin was a former Wrestling Seciton Federation superstar. Marlin was in WSF for a little bit over one calender year in his first tenure with WSF before leaving due to becoming more busy and choosing to stay with UVUW instead of WSF. He is most notable in WSF for being the longest intercontinental champion in history at that point. He would then return to WSF later and lead the stable The Impact but again left due to being unhappy with WSF Debut and Push for WSF championship (2010-2011) Marlin is one of the WSF originals. He would compete in a fatal 4 way match on the first ever RAW for the WSF championship a match that he ended up losing and The Rock Says won. The following week Marlin would win a number 1 contender match to earn a shot at Unforgiven. At Unforgiven Marlin unfortunley lost the match thus not winning the title. Marlin who was very frustrated the next night on RAW interrupted a cocky young superstar named Cryme Tyme's speech. Cryme Tyme said he was one of the best but Marlin called him a mid carder. Cryme Tyme then attacked Marlin. Marlin would later appologize for offending Cryme Tyme and said he was also waiting for an apology. After Cryme didn't given him an apology they meet at No Mercy. A match that Marlin won. The feud was not yet over as Cryme Tyme was again attacked Marlin. Marlin then challenged to a match at Cyber Sunday in a fans choose the match type. Cryme Tyme accepted. Marlin would once again beat Cryme Tyme at Cyber Sunday in a steel cage match. Marlin would finally get another title shot at Armageddon this time against then WSF champion The Bad Guy. The Bad Guy made the feud personal insulting Marlins family. The two would then get in a brawl which was broken up by security. At Armageddon Marlin would lose yet another title match. Marlin would stay quiet the next month having just some low key matches. before main eventing on the RAW before the royal rumble in a battle royal match in which he lost. At Royal Rumble, Marlin would lose in the WSF royal rumble match. Marlin would then come into the following RAW announcing that he wants to do something big something to change the history books. This would be answered by The Rock says calling him a candy ass who is worthless. The next week Marlin challenged the Rock says to a match on RAW. The Rock says accepted but intentionnally got himself DQed so he could attack Marlin. It was scheduled for No Way Out Marlin vs. The Rock says. After a close match Marlin would lose Intercontinental championship (2011) For Wrestlemania 1 it was scheduled to be Rated R Superstar vs. Cena Rules for the intercontinental championship but Marlin told the world that the intercontinental championship was the impact he was talking about earlier, and WSF owner Wrestling Machine told him if he wants a shot he has to beat the WSF Intercontinental champion Rated R Superstar on RAW. Marlin would beat Rated R Superstar and the title match at wrestlemania was made a triple threat match. At wrestlemania Marlin won and became the intercontinental champion winning his first title in the WSF. The Rivalry would not end between Marlin and Rated R Superstar. They competed in a match on RAW where if RRS wins he gets a title shot and gets to choose the match type. RRS won and announced that at Backlash he would get a title shot in a Tables Ladders Chairs match. At Backlash after a great match Marlin climbed the ladder and retained the Intercontinental championship. The Million Dollar Champion Million Dollar Man beat Tyler is Wrestling in a number 1 contender match for the intercontinental championship. Marlin would call Million Dollar Man a low life loser who needs to create his own belt to become champion and MDM called Marlin a cowardly week peasant and the two men brawled. The two enemies competed at Judgement day. Marlin would pin MDM and retain his title. Marlin's next challenge came from Balls of steel. Balls of steel declared he had been mistreated and given a title shot would have no problem beating any champion in WSF. This challenge was accepted by Marlin who accepted it by giving Balls of steel a future shock DDT. these two would finally go one on one at Vengeance and Marlin yet again defended his title. Marlin would enter the King of the ring tournament, and after beating a couple of men to advance Marlin found himself in the semi finals and competing in the tournament at the paperview King of the ring (2011). He would lose in the semifinals against eventual winner Straight Edge Saviour. Marlin would also compete in WSF vs. UVUW supershow, representing UVUW he lost in a 6 man tag match. Million Dollar Man would attack Marlin backstage and state that his win over him a couple of months ago was complete fluke. Marlin would then challenge MDM to a match at summerslam with the title on the line to prove that he was better then MDM. MDM would accept the match and the match was made official for Summerslam. Million Dollar Man would beat Marlin for the title ending Marlin's 134 days as Intercontinental champion and record breaking amount of days held. Heel turn/feud with Undertakers Demon (2011) the night after Summerslam Marlin stated the WSF fans were the reason he lost the belt and every one else backstage is garbage, Marlin would then beat Jeff L. the following week Undertakers Demon during an interview told Marlin he had no right insulting people for his loss, and since he betrayed the fans and everyone backstage that he can rest in his the undertakers grave yard. The next week Marlin would call undertakers demon a freak. which lead to Undertakers Demon coming out and a brawl starting and a match scheduled for Sunday Bloody Sunday. Undertakers Demon pulled off the upset in a close match and beat Marlin. Marlin was not done yet with Deadmans demon challenging him to a match at Fully Loaded. Undertakers Demon would accept, then marlin said he wanted to beat UD so bad, and he didn't want to be restricted to the ring and challenged him to a falls count anywhere match, and Undertakers Demon also accepted that. Undertakers Demon would once again beat Marlin. 1st Departure (2011) The following night Marlin would wrestle his last match in a losing effort to Y2J. Marlin would then send WSF owner Wrestling Machine an email telling him he was quitting WSF due to less time on the internet and deciding to stay with UVUW because they've treated him better Return/The Impact With Marlin's premier fed UVUW closing Marlin decided he wanted to return to WSF, he would debut on an episode of RAW alongside other former UVUW superstars Air Bourne and Legend Killer, they interupted a triple threat match between Chicagoes Punk, Jeff Hardy NWO and Milan Miracle by attacking all three men. The following week the three men called themselves UVUW's Impact and Marlin was revealed as the leader of the group, but within the next week called themselves the impact, the three men they attacked wanted revenge and issued a challenge against the impact, and the impact accepted, Marlin's first match in his return was at King of the ring (2012) where The Impact defeated Chicagoes Punk, Jeff Hardy NWO and Milan Miracle in a 6 man tag team match. The following RAW the stable known as the corporation (Wrestling Machine, Straight Edge Saviour, The Bad Guy and The Million Dollar Man) returned, that didn't go over well with The Impact who ran out and attacked the corporation, but the corporation began getting the upperhand until another former UVUW alumini Edge for life ran out and helped the impact take down the corporation thus making Edge for life joining the the impact. A feud between Marlin and the corporations leader Wrestling Machine began over Wrestling Machines WSF championship, at Summerslam (2012) match was announced with The Impact taking on the corporation where if the corporation won The Bad Guy would win Edge for life's IC championship and if The Impact won Marlin would win the WSF championship from Wrestling Machine. The Impact ended up losing thus Marlin didn't win the championship. Marlin wasn't done pursuing the WSF championship, but after being declared the number 1 contender for the WSF championship, a former Rival of Marlin, Undertakers Demon who chokeslammed both Wrestling Machine and Marlin, Undertakers Demon was added to the match. At When Bad meets Badder came the three men battled for the championship in a no disqualification match, Wrestling Machine once again defended the championship after pinning Undertakers Demon. The following night Marlin demanded another title shot because he has never fair and square one on one lost to Wrestling Machine. Wrestling Machine then came out and accepted the challenge saying that at No Escape (2012) they would face one last time for the championship in a hell in a cell match. Marlin ended up losing the match thus ending his pursuit for the title. The corporation and The Impact feud had yet to end as it was announced that at the main event of 2 day extravaganza (2012), in the final match between the teams they would face in a hardcore elimination match, Marlin, Edge for life, Legend Killer and Air Bourne ended up losing the match to the corporation, this would end the impact 2nd departure Marlin was once again upset with the Wrestling Machine, saying that Wreslting Machine attempted to do what ever he could to bury Marlin, Marlin would then quit WSF for the second time In Wrestling Finishers Future Shock DDT Future shock DDT of the top rope Power of the punch (using Brass Knuckles) (used at end of career) Entrance Music Ladies and Gentlement by Salvia (2010-Summerslam 2011) Broken Dreams by Shamans Harvest (After summerslam 2011-departure) Championship and Accomplishments Intercontinental champion (1x) Longest ever